Amor Prohibido
by Yuuki-Asuna-15
Summary: En un gran castillo se encontraba una joven llamada Elizabeth que servia a la familia real, pero ocurre algo que ella no espero, que le gustase aquel principe Lelouch vi Britannia, el tan amable, inalcanzable, esquisito, tan prohibido, " Lo prohibido se hace tentador" le decia su madre, si sientes esto, olvidalo, evitalo, porque se volvera placentero pero a la vez peligroso.
1. Chapter 1

En un gran castillo se encontraba una joven de cabellera verde, ojos ámbar, se haya limpiando con detalle la cocina, cuando de pronto paso por su mente la imagen de su madre, que tenía el cabello largo hasta la cadera, verde ondulado, ojos ámbar, amable, delicada y cariñosa, deseaba seguir sus pasos, su padre alto, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, serio, reservado, muy poco mostraba sus emociones, ella era tan parecida a el.

Suspiro con desdén, luego vio que el rey se acercaba, se levanto del suelo y se coloco lo más firme que pudo- Buenas noches su majestad- Dijo mirando al piso, este la miro y subió su mentol para ver su rostro.

Vos no debéis ser tan formal- le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Disculpadme su majestad, pero debo dirigirme a vosotros con respeto- Pronuncio resignada, no podía pelear con el, la máxima autoridad, no lo toleraba, odia que la tocase.

No solo soy tu rey, soy tu dueño y debes obedecer hasta la más mínima de mis órdenes- pronuncio pasando su lengua por la mejilla de la joven.

Majestad debo seguir con mis deberes, por favor no vuelva a hacer esto- dijo asqueada, apartándose de el.

¡No eres quien para decirme que hacer!- pronuncio su majestad con molestia- Puedo hacer con vos lo que me plazca, si haci lo deseo- se mordió el labio inferior- vos nunca más volváis a decir no a tu rey, recordad que lo que digo es ley y debe cumplirse

Luego de aquel acontecimiento se retiro dejando muy desconcertada a la joven, vio su labor cumplido, dejando toda la cocina impecable.

Estaba en un estado de shock no podía creerlo, sabía muy bien que el rey podía hacer lo que gustase con ella, sabía que de alguna forma él era su dueño, nunca lo llamo amo, incontables de veces había intentado escapar de aquel sitio pero era imposible, quería irse de allí, e ir a otro lugar, pero sabía bien que eso no sería posible. Cuando acabo con su labor, vio la cocina estaba impecable, posiblemente mañana estaría destruida, camino hasta llegar a la puerta de aquel catillo, uno de los guardias le abrió la gran puerta de madera, paso sin problemas, siguió camino hasta llegar a una pequeña casa, saco sus llaves y abrió, miro aquel lugar, se encontraba vacio, ninguno de sus familiares se encontraba allí, fue a su habitación y dejo en su cama el bolso, se dispuso a darse una ducha, entro era pequeño, a ella le gustaba porque era simple, no como los de la gran posición social, era demasiado espacioso y fino, se metió a la ducha y en unos 30 minutos salió, se seco el cabello y se arreglo, colocándose una camisa escotada, sin tirantes, color fucsia, con un short negro, no tan corto y unas zapatillas fucsia, con accesorios, llevaba varias pulseras una de ellas era un regalo de su madre, que en algunas partes caían unas pequeñas estrellas, lunas, un collar con unas alas, se coloco un poco de perfume y por ultimo arreglo su cabello, fue al refrigerador, tomo un vaso y se sirvió agua, se sentó en el sofá y bebió poco a poco.

Un joven misterioso salió del castillo y se puso en marcha, llevaba una especie de capa negra que le cubría los brazos, tenía un gorro negro que ocultaba sus ojos, se encontró en una casa pequeña y toco la puerta, cierta peli verde dejo el vaso en una mesa y fue a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió su expresión cambio drásticamente, ese vestuario, esos ojos, sus labios, era el, aquella persona era… El príncipe Lelouch vi Britania.

Elizabeth- dijo el viéndola intensamente.

Príncipe…- Pronuncio lentamente mientras que el corazón le latía con fuerza- Príncipe por favor entre, ¿ha salido del palacio así, sin escolta y con esa vestimenta? Sabe que está arriesgando su vida- dijo ella

¿Mi vestimenta? – le dijo por la capa y el gorro- Nadie me ha visto- pronuncio dentro de la casa.

Debéis de irse ya príncipe, si alguien os ve aquí, si el rey , su padre se entera de que usted ha estado aquí tendremos muchos problemas- Dijo preocupada acariciándole la mejilla y mirándolo a los ojos.

Si vos queréis que me valla me retirare, solo, decídmelo mirándome a los ojos, en verdad ¿me quieres lejos de ti? ¿decidme que no me amas, dime que en realidad me odias?

Elizabeth trato de articular palabra, pero su cercanía no la dejaba respirar, el corazón le latia fuertemente, se acerco a los labios de aquel príncipe, Lelouch y solo estando a pocos centímetros de sus labios- Le-Lou...ch. yo no quiero...pero.

¿Por qué no admites tus sentimientos, se sincera contigo misma?

Sabes que esto no puede ser príncipe…Mis sentimientos no tienen nada que ver, es la ley

No me importa que sea la ley- dijo el con tono serio- Dime¿ me odias?

Como podría yo odiarte- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Jamás podría- pronuncio entrelazando sus dedos con su cuello- Sabéis que podéis hacer lo que quisieras conmigo, vos tenéis el poder, sos el príncipe Lelouch vi Britania, lo harás si lo deseas.

El oji purpura tomo una de las manos de Elizabeth- Puedo hacerlo es cierto, pero sabéis bien que no hare nada si tú no quieres.

¿Si es lo que deseas?- pregunto ella.

¿Lo deseas?- Pregunto el

- Si..- Dijo ella mostrándole una sonrisa, el entrelazo sus dedos uniendo haci sus manos, podía sentir lo cálida que es la mano de Lelouch, el beso con suavidad sus labios, rozando lentamente, mientras atraía el cuerpo de la ojos ámbar al de él.

Unos labios, la besaban tan dulcemente que parecía hipnótico, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, el separo sus labios de la ojos ámbar, esta sintió un gran vacío, la soledad la inundo, el ,la abrazo y ella correspondió, el acaricio su cabello, esta lo jalo hasta sentarse en el sofá mientras ella estaba en el suelo mirándolo.

Elizabeth… yo –dijo el príncipe

Si nos descubren eso significaría la muerte, está prohibido relacionarse con la familia real, la única forma seria...- pronuncio sin completar la frase- que vos se convirtiera en mi amo-Dijo, este beso le comisura de los labios, mientas profundizaba el beso y pidió que le abriera paso a su unidad bucal, esta acepto y el recorrió gustoso cada rincón, queriendo llegar mas allá.

La verdad no me importaría- Dijo el joven príncipe.

- Pero tenemos un problema, sabéis bien que el rey me quiere con él y esto hará mas difícil las cosas- Pronunció viéndolo

Paso su lengua por el cuello de la peli verde y se separo un poco de ella.

La verdad no me agrada como mi padre te mira- pronuncio serio.


	2. Chapter 2

-Y como me mira?- Pregunto inocente, aunque Lelouch sabía muy bien lo que quería.

- Quiere tenerte entre sus brazos-Dijo serio- Pero soy yo quien te tiene entre mis brazos- paso de nuevo su lengua lentamente en el cuello de la joven como si fuese el dulce más exquisito, la peli verde se mordió el labio inferior y cuando el príncipe termino de hacer su labor.

Esta beso la comisura de los labios del ojos purpura y rozo su abdomen, mientras este acaricio sus piernas, cuando sintio el miembro del principe no pudo evitar que se le escapara un suspiro, el joven de cabellera negra la miro y sonrio, beso sus labios fogoso, para aproximarse y cargarla, ella rodeo la cintura del ojoos purpura , uniendo haci sus piernas a el, mientras correspondia aquel fogoso beso.

El la llevo a su cuarto y la acosto delicadamente en la cama, colocandose encima de ella, volvio a su labor y beso dulcemente su cuello.

- ¿Por que te necesito?- Pronuncio entre suspiros- Principe..

El beso, relamio y mordisqueo un poco su chuello hasta dejar un chupon.

-¿Como hire a trabajar con eso hay?- Pregunto la ojos ambar.

- Haci nadie podra tocarte, ya no le perteneces al rey, me perteneces a mi- Pronuncio el oji purpura mientras se acomodaba encima de ella, la joven volvio a entre lazar sus piernas atrayendolo a ella y sientiendo mas su miembro, este rozo su miembro en la intimidad de la joven haciendola gemir.

- Estais volviendome loca principe- dijo casi sin aliento- Follame...- Pronuncio dichas palabras en el oido de aquel hermoso principe.

Este la miro lujurioso, beso sus labios con gran pasion, con una de sus manos acrariciaba las piernas de la oji ambar y con la otra fue quitando el shork, esta se quito la camisa, el empezo a subir sus caricias hasta llegar a sus muslos, luego con las yemas de los dedos acaricio por encima la intimidad de su amante, ella se mordio el labio inferior y apreto fuertemente las sabanas por el placer que le proporcionaba el peli negro.

El mismo fue deslizando lentamente aquella panty con su boca hasta que la quito por completo, abrio un poco las piernas de la peli verde y coloco su cara en aquella unidad, la acaricio, beso su esfera, introdujo lentamente su lengua saboreando aquellos liquidos, la ojos ambar soltaba gemidos de placer, ella nunca penso que la lengua de aquel joven la llevaria a tanto placer, lamio su clitoris, cosa que la estremcio, cuando el principe acabo trato de obtener un poco de oxigeno, subio su rostro hasta quedar a par con el de ella, la beso con lujuria provocando que aquel sitio se prendiera en llamas.

Con una de sus manos alboroto su cabello y con la otra fue quitandole el pantalon, este se quito la camisa y ella acabo quitandole el boxer, lo beso hasta llegar al cuello donde se centro y lamio seductora, dejo un pequeño chupon en el cuello, siguio bajando, acaricio sus pectorales, los beso, cuando por fin llego a aquella parte vio al amigo del principe Lelouch, con sus manos sostuvo el miembro del principe y beso la punta, luego lamio seductora, para siguiente meterselo a la boca, mientras su lengua jugaba con su miembro, Lelouch no podia mas hecho su cabeza para atras por el placer que le proporcionaba la ojos ambar.

- Elizabeth me corro...- Pronuncio con la mvoz ronca y notablemente excitado.

Elizabeth beso por ultima vez la punta del miembro de Lelouch y lo aparto, por fin el principe expuso su liquido, ella pudo ver que estaba acelerado y que sus mejillas estan sonrojadas, le parecio tan tierno y excitante a la vez, la ojos ambar se acerco a el y volvio a su antigua posicion, estaba sentada en sus piernas, sentia palpitante su intimidad entonces empezo a frotarla con el miembro de el, sus besos apasionados ocultaban sus gemidos.

El principe se levanto un poco y apreto el trasero de la chica a su cuerpo haciendola perder el aliento, se poso sobre ella colocando su miembro en aquella unidad.

- Principe te lo ruego follame- Dijo excitada.

- Lo se- Dijo el, entrando en ella de una sola estocada, para embestirla con fuerza.

- Espera- Dijo en medio del coito, cambio de posicion y se coloco arriba de el introduciendo el pene de Lelouch lentamente en su vagina, cuando por fin estaba totalmente dentro de ella, empezo a mover sus caderas en un ritmo acelerado pidiendo mucho mas, cuando estaba a punto de sacar el pene del principe se autopenetro y ambos soltaron un gran y sonoro gemido, el la tomo y la pego a la pared embestiendola con gran fuerza queriendo mas.

Lelouch eyaculo dentro de ella llegando haci al orgasmo, ambos se acostaron en la cama, ella tenia su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho de cabellera negra, mientras lo acaricia

- ¿Seras mi amo?- Pronuncio ella haciendo circulos en su pecho.

- Si a partir de hoy tu cuerpo me pertenece... Mas importante aun tu corazón me pertenece- Dijo besandola con pasion.

- Eres mia, solo mia y de nadie mas- Dijo acercandose a ella y estando a centimetros de sus labios.

- Principe... ¿tu que sientes por mi? ¿ me amas o acaso...?

- Aun lo dudas- Dijo el- Elizabeth daria mi vida por ti- Pronuncio besandola con ternura y acaricio su piel.

- A partir de hoy tu eres mi amo, el unico al que le pertenezco.

- Lelouch la abrazo- Eres mi princesa- Dijo este.

- Soy solo una plebeya que ama al principe- Dijo ella.

- No eres una plebeya, toda princesa tien un principe- pronuncio sonriendo.

- Todo principe tiene una princesa y si llegais a casarte l oaceptare y te felicitaria, pero te estaria mintiendo- Suspiro.

- Ya veo..- la miro y sonrio.

- Odio a la realeza, a tu padre, pero no podria jamas odiarte a ti.

- Nunca llamaste al rey ¿amo?- Pregunto curioso.

- No, Principe, todas las esclavas le pertenecemos al rey, pero yo nunca lo llame amo como tal, la unica forma es que el rey y el principe eligan a sus damas de la noche- Dijo seria.

- Amo yo soy tu dama de la noche- Dijo ella- ¿Cuantas damas de la noche te permiten tener?- Pregunto curiosa.

- Cinco damas- Dijo serio.

- Y ¿cuantas tienes ahora?

- Solo una, es aquella que le pertenece mi vida y mi corazón, eres tu Elizabeth.

- Soy tu dama de la noche y tu eres mi amo- Dijo ella acariciandole el miembro al principe.

- Creo que tendre que castigarte..- Pronuncio con una mirada excitante.

- Aceptare mi castigo principe- Dijo ella besandole el cuello, luego el la paro y se coloco encima de ella- No lo se, pero ya se me ocurrira algo interesante, pero ahora debo irme- Dijo firme.

-Principe quedate hoy por favor- Pronuncio ella tomandole la mano.

- Que mas quisiera yo..- Pronuncio.

- Por favor... No quiero pasar esta noche sola- Cuando te vas un vacio llega a mi alma..

La jalo hacia el pegandola a su cuerpo, esta rodeo sus piernas en la cadera de el, sintiendo nuevamente su gran ereccion en su intimidad lo que la hizo gemir- La verdad es que no soporto estar sin ti, necesito el calor de tu cuerpo y el de tu corazón..- dijo dificilmente porque e lmiembro del principe rozaba su intimidad.

-¿ Que mas deseas?- Pregunto pegandola a la pared.

- Tenerte dentro de mi- Pronuncio excitada entonces el principe entro en una estocada a su interior, embistiendola con gran fuerza, sus lenguas danzaban en ese beso profundo, cuando por fin acabo Lelouch, se corrio dentro de ella.

- Algun dia sere como una mariposa, sere libre- Dijo ella.

- Mi calor es para ti y mi corazon es tuyo, a donde vayas, una parte de mi estara contigo.

- Pero quiero ser libre contigo..- dijo ella viendolo.

- No puedo dejar el reino es mi deber como principe de Britannia...- Dijo el- Vamos a dormir.

- Esta bien- Pronucio cuando sintio unos brazos fuertes que la abrazaban- Dulces sueños Lelouch... Te amo..

- Y yo a ti Elizabeth, no lo olvides.

Que el morfeo los invadio.

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado :)


End file.
